Shelled Secrets
by Nerdtendo
Summary: OLD STORY! Years ago. I'm back, though! - To live as a homosexual is difucult. even for Koopas. T for the later chapters, just to be safe. please exuse the late change in rateing. its not that bad, so i changed it to T. also, i wanted a larger aduinc
1. Chapter 1

Shelled Secrets.

Chapter One.

Sunrise and a figure wake up. He walks across the hall, passing his six sibling's rooms, and of course his parent's room, on his way to the bathroom. He looks in the mirror. A Koopa looks back. Crazy blue hair on his head, which he combs. He heads to the dining room to eat breakfast, then walks to his lab, putting on a lab coat with the name tag 'Ludwig' on it.

Lemmy, with some help from his father, has gotten the entire family to quiet down enough to say something. The entire family, that is, except Ludwig, who is busy inventing something in his lab. "Family, I would like to tell you all something…something I haven't had the courage to say before" Lemmy begins. "You see, on our last raid of the Mushroom kingdom, you all know I mistakenly walked into the bathroom with Mario using it…" "THIS WAS WHAT RUINED THE PLAN!" Roy interrupts. Bowser quickly flames him to let Lemmy continue what he has to say. "Thank you, father. Now, as I was saying, when we got home, I began to think about some…parts of him. Then, I realized that I am…gay." All are stunned. Even the chatty Morton is quiet (for once). Mouths are wide open. Finally, Wendy manages to say "…Wh-what?" "HAHAHA!" Roy taunts, followed by another flame of Bowser, and Lemmy walks to his room.

Ludwig is in his lab, working very hard on his latest invention. "All most got it. I must be very…very…careful…" he says to himself, as he picks up the fragile invention of his. A knock on the door startles him, making him drop the invention, and it shatters into a thousand pieces. "…Who are you, and what do you want?" asks the upset Ludwig. "It's me, Lemmy. I need to tell you something that I told the rest of the family." "Can it wait?" "You probably would want to know now." "…All right. But make it quick." "…Ludwig…I'm gay." "Well, that's nice, Lemmy, but I…WHA! …I'm sorry if I seem rude, Lemmy, but…well…its kind of…" "I understand, Ludwig. So that makes it the last of the family that knows." Lemmy replies as he walks out. Ludwig thinks long and hard about it. "…I wonder…I was forced with Karma to marry due to the law…but…hmm, maybe I should investigate this further." He says, as he gets ready to go to Karma's house to figure things out.

Karma is a little shocked after Ludwig explains his situation. "Won't you tell me which one of your brothers is gay?" she asks, as Ludwig didn't tell her it was Lemmy. "No, Karma. I don't want him laughed at by anyone, so I won't say his name. Just like you don't want me to say you're dating a Koopa." Ludwig explains to the female Yoshi. "But Lud-Lud, you and I are together by law. Your brother has a choice of whether or not he wants to be gay!" she complains. "No, Karma. I'm not saying which brother it is. Look, I could really use your help now." "I'm not helping with out knowing which brother is gay." "Do you want me to tell every one who your going out with?" "…I hate being with a genius. Fine, what do you want me to do?" "Describe someone you would want to date if you had a choice. Describe your dream guy." "Why can't you just think of a guy yourself?" "Hey, my mind is full of mathematical equations. I don't have much room for anything else unless someone tells it to me." "…OK, if you must know, I would think of a strong guy…with blond hair flowing in the wind. His voice deep, yet sensitive. He could kill an elephant with his bare hands, but he is sweet enough to hold me in the night. He…he…oh…Ludwig, you should go home now." She exclaims as she rushes to her room, grabbing something that Ludwig doesn't see, but he knows what it is.

That night, at the Koopa Kastle, Ludwig is dreaming. He is on a ship, and a Koopa man is sailing the ship. He has blond hair, and looks strong enough to fight professionally. Ludwig watches him, and the captain calls his first mate to sail the ship for a while. Captain walks up to Ludwig, who is trembling. Captain takes his hand, and leads him to his cabin. Captain explains in a soothing voice how it has been too long since he has seen a woman, and can wait no longer. He slips off the excited Ludwig's shell, and…

Ludwig wakes up to an alarm, which only rings when there is an intruder in the kastle.

Apparently, Bowser kidnapped Princess Daisy, which made Luigi come save her. They have been through this deal before. Lemmy is to be thrown by Roy at Luigi, and is to keep him busy while Ludwig charges up a laser and the others go to see if Luigi has brought anyone else with him. However… "I'm not touching the gay" Roy complains in a whisper, so Luigi won't hear him. "I don't want him to go Broke back Mountain on me." "Enough of this, Roy, I don't think he would want to try and get in bed with such a homophobe." Bowser explains, and threatens to flame him again. Reluctantly, Roy throws him, but instead of aiming in front of Luigi, which he should of, he aims AT Luigi, trying to hurt him. Luigi jumped, dodging the Koopa, but Lemmy hits the wall making it crumble into peaces. Daisy is on the other side, and Luigi grabs her, and gets out of the castle before anyone can stop them.

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!" Bowser yells at Roy. "You know you are NOT to harm your brothers or sister unless they are on the other side!" "But dad, he is…" Roy begins. "NO! That is NOT an excuse! I admit, I myself am a bit irked, but I accept it. Why don't you, Roy? Your going to the dungeon for a month, allowed minimum food and water, and no visitors but me and the guards who feed you. That's an order!" With that, Roy reluctantly walks down to the dungeons.

"Lemmy, could I have a word with you?" Ludwig asks through the door. "Ya, sure. Come in." he replies. Ludwig enters, and closes the door behind him, which surprises Lemmy. "Aren't you afraid I will…?" "No, Lemmy," Ludwig smiles, "I'm not afraid. …When you told me you where gay, it got me thinking. I have been so caught up with my inventions, I never looked at anyone more then family or enemy. I never looked at a woman's breast with lust. Even with Karma I was not very interested. But ever since you said something about it, I begin noticing things…" "Like woman's…" "No, not that. …I began to notice things from guys." "…Ludwig, you're not saying…" "I believe I am, Lemmy. And you and I can keep this a secret." "…Well, I won't tell anyone about you, but you should be open." "No, not that, Lemmy. I don't care if they know that." He walks up to Lemmy, and begins to rub him gently, letting him know what he meant before he says it. "I meant you and I could be together." Lemmy quivers a little, but it's a happy one, as he has thought of Ludwig as the wisest choice of the family. Lemmy looks in Ludwig's eyes, and feels all his cares disappear in the pools of beauty. Ludwig begins to rub him more, causing Lemmy to return the favor. Within five minuets, they embrace in a kiss that will change there lives forever.

The beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Shelled Secrets.

Chapter two.

It has been months since they first kissed. Roy has been let out, and is kinder to Lemmy, but is still upset at him. Ludwig seems a little more protective, but no one notices. No one, that is, except Wendy. Wendy has been getting calls from Karma about Ludwig not being at her home for long periods of time. And Ludwig hasn't been in his lab since two weeks ago. He keeps going out somewhere, but where? She is going to find out tonight, when Ludwig walks out of the door, she will follow him.

Ludwig is wondering weather or not to tell his family about him and Lemmy. The family knows about Lemmy, and they all (except Roy) don't mind. And though Ludwig said he wasn't afraid, he was. He was expected by Koopish law to be with Karma. If he was gay, perhaps Bowser, his own father, might outcast him. So he keeps it quiet. Just as quiet as the night at the hotel he is at, waiting for Lemmy to come.

"What do you mean I can't know what he is doing in there? I'm his sister!" Wendy complains. "I'm sorry, you're royal highness," The hotel owner says. "But he requested that no one but he and his room mate go into the room. Not even room service." "Room mate? …Would you be able to tell me who the room mate is?" "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you that. I can, however, give you a room next to his. Perhaps you can find out a way from there?" "…Remind me to have king daddy roast you over a fire. I'll take the room. But send up room service!" "Yes, your highness." He says, handing her a key. As Wendy walks to her room, he thinks "Ya, she's royal all right. A royal pain in the rear!"

Lemmy walks up to the door, and is about to walk in when he hears Wendy walking up the stairs. When she walks up, she sees him fumbling with the key. "Hello, Lemmy." She greets him. "…Are you here to find out what's up with Ludwig too?" she adds in a whisper. "Wha? Erm…oh, ya, ya. I…er…was wondering what he has been up to, so I am going to put in secret cameras. I hope he smiles and says CHEESE when he does whatever it is."

Ludwig is sitting on the bed, when he hears the word cheese being said by Lemmy from the other side of the door. He remembers back to the day of the kiss…

"Ludwig, maybe we should keep this a secret. Father expects you to be with Karma. If he sees you with anyone else, even ME, your toast!" Lemmy warns him. "Your right. We have to keep this a secret. …Maybe we should have a secret word. One that we say if someone is about to find out, and the other should hide." "Good idea. …But what? It has to be something that no one would expect or think of!" He says, turning on his computer, but finding it was on a screen saver. He was in the middle of updating his website when he saw a picture comic of Mario being in love with cheese. "…I think we have our word." Ludwig says to Lemmy.

"CHEESE" he heard Lemmy say, so he quickly ran to the window, and jumped out of it, hanging on to a tree branch.

Wendy walks in after Lemmy opens the door. "So where are your cameras, Lemmy?" she asks. "My cameras? Umm…what do you know? I forgot them! Hahaha! Isn't that funny?" "What! Then how are we going to find out what Ludwig is up to!" "Well, maybe its nothing, Wendy. Maybe he just wants some peace and quiet for once. We DO live in a kastle with seven children, two parents, a lot of servants, a few slaves and occasionally an annoying hero or two…" "No, Lemmy. We have to find out what he is up to. I'm going to get some cameras." She tosses him a key. "Hide in my room if Ludwig comes." And with that, she leaves, unaware that he won't need it.

After Ludwig was helped back into the room, and the door was locked, they have been into it for a while now. Next door, Wendy found her key slipped under Ludwig's door. She is now trying to find a way to help Lemmy get out of the room before Ludwig finds him. She notices that the tree branch outside her window also reaches the room next door. She opens the window, and grabs the branch. With a leap, she manages to get on it…for five seconds before she losses her balance and slips off. Luckily, she had claws to help her hold on the branch, which she is doing now. She realizes it's too hard to get back on top of the branch, so she just climbs from the underside of the branch, hoping no one below will look up and see under her shell. She gets to an open window, and sees two people under a blanket, which is moving around wildly. She can't believe her eyes. She swings into the window, lands in the room, and orders that the couple stops, and put there shells on. "B-b-but we don't have shells! We are Goombas!" the female exclaims. "Huh! …Oh for pipe's sake, I'm in the wrong room!" the frustrated Wendy remarks. "That slip must have made me dizzy and I lost track of which room I was trying to get in! …You may continue AFTER I leave." She says, walking out the door, and to her room, leaving the shaking Goombas to there business.

After she climbs the tree and gets into the right room, she realizes she is too late. Ludwig is already gone. "Lemmy…Lemmy, where are you? Are you here?" Lemmy walks out of the closet, tired and sweating, but denies it when she asks. "Well…what is he up to? What did he do?" "Like I said, Wendy. He took a nap. He was looking for some quiet time." He says, walking out the room. "…Then why don't I believe you?" she thinks to herself, as she walks out after him, unaware of there secret.

More to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Shelled Secrets.

Chapter three.

It was a close one. Ludwig managed to get some action in it before Wendy got to them. He would have to make up for how short it was later, but for now, they have to relax. A knock on his door. "Come in." Ludwig calls out. Clawdia walks in. "Hello, Ludwig. Can I talk to you?" "Of course, mother." Clawdia closes the door. "I know about it, Ludwig." "…You do?" Ludwig asks, frightened. "Yes, son. Why didn't you say anything?" "Well…I didn't think you would respect me for being gay" "…I wasn't talking about that. I was referring to you needing some time alone." "…Me and my big mouth." He sighs. "Please don't tell anyone, mother! Please don't!" "Son…don't worry, I won't. It will be our little secret. …Does Lemmy know?" "Yes, mother." He says, and explains the whole situation.

Thumps are heard from Roy's room as he punches his punching bag. "There is no way…" punch "…I am going to…" punch "…let the gay…" punch punch "…live in the same kastle as me." He puts up his punching gloves and trys to think of a way to get rid of Lemmy with out being punished, but finds it difficult to think at all. "The gay is going to leave the house somehow. But how? "Maybe I can be of service?" Larry says from the air duct. "GACK! Don't DO that, Larry! You scared me half to death! …But what do you mean by you being of service?" The money loving Koopa hops out of the air duct, and lands on the wrestling mat. "Pay me, and Lemmy is as good as gone." "How do I know you will do it? You cheated me once before, you know." "Pay me half now, and half later." "Hmm…how much?" "100 coins." "25." "50." "Deal." And he pays Larry 25 coins, to which he frowns. "Your half way to the first payment…" "Don't tell me you meant 50 coins per payment!" "You already agreed to it." "…I hate you." He remarks as he pays him 25 more coins.

At the dinner table, Bowser has gotten every one quiet so that Larry may speak. "Thank you, father. Before I begin, I would like to thank mother for this wonderful meal!" Clawdia blushes, not knowing that Larry will do anything to seem like he is doing a good thing, even if it involves lying to his mother. "I would like to ask Lemmy to repeat something he said a while back. Could you tell me what got you to realize you are a homosexual?" "Well, it was when I mistakenly walked in the bathroom with Mario in it, and after the raid, I started thinking about his…" "Stop there, Lemmy. Now, family, we all hate Mario, correct?" "Where are you going with this, Larry?" Bowser interrupts. "I plan to get to that, father. Just answer my question." "Well…yes, I hate Mario." "And does the rest of the family?" they all nod. "No, not all of you. I have proof that Lemmy is, in fact, on the Mushroom side!" he exclaims as he pulls out a picture of Lemmy with Mario embracing a kiss.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL US ALL!" Bowser yells at the confused and terrified Lemmy. "Mario is the drain-brain enemy! And your on HIS SIDE!" "But dad, I never did that! I swear on my shelled behind!" "Then why does Larry have a picture of you!" "He could of photoshoped it!" "…You may be right. Ok then. You have one week to prove it. If you can show me that you did not go out with Mario, then I will let you stay. But if you can't, you're dead to me." Bowser kicks him out of the master bedroom, and Ludwig walks up to Lemmy. "You didn't really do it, did you?" he asks, holding back tears incase someone is watching them. "No, Ludwig. I swear." "…I trust you. I will help you find a way to show you're innocent." Lemmy smiles a week smile. "Thank you."

Ludwig is looking at the picture with a microscope. "Hmm…He did a good job, but he left a few dots hear and there. I can see the date on the picture. It was taken…on the eighteenth of February. …Lemmy, isn't that the day we went on our first date?" "Ya! We went to Earth to go to Disney Land! I still have the ticket!" "So do I! We can use the tickets to show you couldn't of been near Peach because you where with me!" "…But Ludwig…they are going to ask why you took me to Disney Land." "…Your right. We have to find another way to prove your innocence." And without another word, he looks at the picture a little longer.

"Larry, you're a genius!" Roy says happily. "In a few days, the gay is going to be kicked out of the kastle!" "Roy, two things. First, at least call him by his name." "He isn't worth that kind of respect." "Roy…second of all, you still owe me coins." "Oh no, the gay is still in the house. You get paid AFTER he leaves." "…I would do anything for money, Roy, but this seems really low…" "If you are thinking of helping the gay, you will be beaten up so much, you will need a tube to feed you pudding for the rest of your life. You got it?" Larry nods. "Good. Then you better keep your mouth shut."

Ludwig has been up all night for the last six nights. "I have one last day to help him. How am I going to do this? Oh, DAD, please. Give me guidance. Please…" Six days and nights of lack of sleep have taken there toll on him, as he falls asleep abruptly. And he dreams.

He is in a field of clouds. He is weightless, and he sees someone who looks like an ancient Koopa. "Oh my DAD…its DAD! The first Koopa Troopa EVER!" and he bows to him. "Get up, Ludwig." He calmly replies. "I get enough of that at the Famlikoopa Churches." "Oh, DAD, I am not worthy." He says as he gets up. "Ludwig, you can drop the worship. I was choked with the silver spoon in my mouth. Look, you're trying to help out Lemmy, but you can't use the date, right?" "Right. Why?" "Follow in the footsteps, Ludwig." "What?" "You'll figure it out. Good bye, Ludwig. And good luck." He says as he fades into the light. "Wait, what do you mean?" he yells, but then the clouds fade into black, and his eyes open from his sleep. He thinks about what DAD said, and looks at the picture again.

"Well, Lemmy? You have five minuets left in the day. Where is your proof?" Bowser asks the whole family there. Roy is grinning evilly, thinking to himself "Finally, I have a chance to kill the gay!" Larry is biting his tong to say nothing so as not to be killed. And Ludwig walks up to Bowser. "I have the proof, father." He says as he walks to a Microscope connected to a television. "First, we all know What a Koopa footstep looks like, right?" They all nod as they know a Koopish footstep looks like a chickens, but the toes are thicker and closer together. "Then look at this." Ludwig says, as he zooms into the tail of foot steps right behind Lemmy, which do not look like a chicken's trail at all. They are left by high heals that Lemmy is not wearing. "That is proof that Lemmy was photoshoped and framed." He says, laughing at his joke. Bowser looks at Larry, who, knowing Bowser would kill him much more painfully, looks at Roy, who has no one else to look at.

"However, father. I would like to say something else while we are all here." "Oh, son? And what is that?" Bowser asks. "I had another way to prove Lemmy innocent. The date…" "Ludwig, no!" Lemmy interrupts. "Lemmy…I know what I'm doing." He says, and Lemmy looks in Ludwig's eyes in awe. "Father, if you look at the date, it is the Eighteenth of February. That day, I took Lemmy to Earth to go to Disney Land." "…Why?" Bowser asks. "Because, Father…" and without explanation, he embraces a kiss with Lemmy.


	4. Chapter 4

Shelled Secrets.

Chapter Four.

"Bow-bow, are you ok?" Clawdia asks. "…which arm hurts when you are about to have a heart attack again?" He replies, as he sits down. "We have TWO gays now!" Roy yells, and Wendy realizes what he was doing in the hotel room. "I never thought, dreamed, imagined Ludwig, my oldest brother, neigh, sibling, was gay, homosexual…" Larry stuffs a sock in his mouth to shut him up, but more muffled words come out of Morton's mouth. "Ludwig, you could have told us…" Iggy begins, but Bowser interrupts. "Ludwig, I am sorry to make you have to marry Karma. But…" "Its ok, father. I have things all planed out."

"So you are gay, huh?" Karma says, after Ludwig and Lemmy explained the situation. "Yes, Karma. And I wanted to talk to you about…" "The marriage. Relax, Lud, you don't have to be restricted to me. The only reason I'm even talking to you is law! Just don't…do you-know-what in front of me." She says. "So you're cool with this?" Lemmy asks. "Pfft. I'm cooler then an ice cube!" she replies, then gives them a small book. "What's this?" Ludwig asks. "Well, it's a bunch of 'moves' you can do with each other." She says as Lemmy reads the book with great interest.

While Ludwig is gone, Roy sneaks in the lab. "There must be something in here that will blow the gays up." He says, trying to read the complicated notes to find something useful. "Hmm…hydroxide poisani, exclusive deathnoit, gluteus maximums pulpier…hmm, this looks interesting. Essence of oxymoron. This might make Ludwig a moron, and when he trys to invent, the lab will blow him up! That will leave only one gay to kill!" he smirks as he grabs it, and runs out.

When Ludwig walks in, he kisses Lemmy who walks to his room, and Ludwig walks to his. He opens his door, and is splashed with something. "What the!" "Hahaha! Now you will become stupid!" Roy exclaims. "What do you mean? Let me see that!" he says as he grabs the bottle. "…this won't make me dumb, you twit! This was a liquid that dries you up! It's a combination of contradictory words. I was gona pore this in Mario's drink to kill him off, but you wasted it! Your lucky none of it got in my mouth, or I would be dead!" he exclaims, and flames Roy afterward.

After sixteen bottles of skin moisturizer, Ludwig walks to Roy's room. "What do you have against gays, Roy?" he asks. "…do you really want to know?" "Ya. Please tell me. It helps to talk." "…well…it was years ago, when I was only eight…"

A much younger Roy is walking home from school, minding his own business when a man drives up. "Yo, kid, do you need a ride home?" asks the man. "Daddy told me never to talk to strangers." Roy replied. "Do I look strange to you?" "Well…I guess not. Ok, I'll ride with you." Roy said as he got in the car. A little while later, Roy asks the man. "Are we there yet?" "Where?" "At my home?" "We are not going there yet. You're going to my home first." The man answers, a wicked smile on his face. When he parks the car, he grabs Roy by the arm. "Ow! You're hurting me!" "Shut up, kid. Things will hurt a lot more when I'm done with you!" said the man as he drags Roy to the house, up the stairs, and on the bed.

Roy is crying uncontrollably. "Oh my DAD, Roy. I had no idea! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ludwig asks, trying to calm him down. "How could I!" sobs Roy. "I sorry for trying to kill you. I just didn't want it to happen again!" and he keeps crying and crying.

The next day, Ludwig helps Roy tell his story. Roy seems a lot nicer to Ludwig and Lemmy. "Roy, listen to me. If anyone ever does that to you, you tell me A.S.A.P.! And that goes for all of you!" Bowser says. "Roy, don't worry. Ludwig and I would never do that to you." Lemmy says, and pats him on the back. And Roy smiles through his tears. "Thank you, guys. I'm sorry for being such a jerk." And he wipes his tears away. "Ok then. Who's up for another raid?" Bowser asks the family, to which they all cheer, and resume there lives as normal. But with one exception that makes a couple of them gay with excitement.

The end.


End file.
